Communist Party of Dorvik (Modern)
The Communist Party of Dorvik was founded in March 2958 in Vinisk by General Secretary Raymond Petrov and it's Deputy General Secretary Adrik Ivanov. The Communist Party of Dorvik, commonly referred to as CPD is currently the largest party in the People's Congress of Dorvik of the People's Republic of Dorvik. In April 2959 the Federalist Party (FP) was created therefore opposition is now against the CPD, and are currently working towards a pure communist state. =Recent party history= In April 2960 the People's Congress of Dorvik passed the Freer Democracy Act 2. This changed the amount of seats in the legislature from 75 to 150, and the election of 2961 hailed an entirely new view for the CPD, the election of 2961 saw the CPD getting 99.88% of the votes in the People's Republic leaving the FP with no say in the future of the nation. This was much to the happiness of the CPD but external the newly-elected Premier Adrik Ivanov expressed his deep condolences for the FP and gave them three seats in the new cabinet under the director of General Secretary Raymond Petrov. =Past party history= Founding to April 2960 The CPD is the only current Communist party in Dorvik and is currently one of two parties within the country. Dorvik which is in political turmoil after the Jedi Knight Cloudwalker Party abandoned the government along with the International Extreme Fascist Party abandoning months earlier; the two junior parties the Democratic Party - Soldiers of Destiny, or DP-SD barely held any say in the government when the DP-SD called for early elections in July of 2958 and there the CPD took it's first 9 seats in the Dorvik Reichstag; with the remaining 66 seats going to the Democratic Party - Soldiers of Destiny. The CPD voted on some key issues in the opening days of the elections, such as the Head of State Title change bill and the Creation of a Democracy Part 2 Bill and Creation of a Democracy Part 1 Bill. Though their first bill, the reformation of the arm was denied and later recanted by the Central Committee as being "...capitalist and infested with confusion of a new election and new government." Currently the CPD has 9 members in the Reichstag; the noteables include: General Secretary (Chancellor Candidate) Raymond Petrov, Candidate for Chancellor Adrik Ivanov, Candidate for Minister of Defense Mikilas Stormov, Candidate for Minister of Foreign Affairs Anton Smirnov and well respected Candidate for Minister of Finance Ivan Kyznetsov. General Secretary Petrov was approached in early December to be notified that the Democratic Party - Soldiers of Destiny would be disbanding due to unknown reason, they had already put forth a call for early elections had the entire DP-SD vote yes, therefore securing the CPD's position as leader of the Free Republic of Dorvik; General Secretary Petrov is expected to release a statement based on the election results; they swept elections and won all 75 seats. In April 2959 the Federalist Party (FP) was founded and the CPD now had to fight for their seats in the Reichstag. =Current Description= The party relations director has issued the current description of the CPD: The Communist Party of Dorvik, commonly referred to as the CPD is a smaller party in the Dorvikian Government and is well known for its fiery rhetoric for the people and a working class revolution, the CPD is a reformed communist group and aren't strictly hardliners as many former communist groups which have risen up within nations around the world. The CPDs current agenda is to gain seats within the Dorvik Reichstag and to allow for a freer and more democratic election process. General Secretary Petrov has already made large plans to upgrade the government and give the people a superior quality of life. The CPD is in direction opposition to the Democratic Peoples Party which currently a similar minority position government, the CPD feels that they should allow for a bicameral legislature if they are truly committed to democracy and freedom for everyone. The Communist Party of Dorvik was founded in March 2958 by General Secretary Raymond Petrov, who is still the current General Secretary. =Election Results (3 Years)= Early Elections of July 2958 Seats Gained: 9 Seats Lost: 0 Percent of Vote: 11.11% Early Elections of January 2960 Seats Gained: 66 Seats Lost: 0 Percent of Vote: 100.00% Elections of January 2961 Seats Gained: 75 Seats Lost: 0 Percent of Vote: 99.88% =Internal Organization of the CPD= The CPD is externally organized on a national, regional and city level. The General Secretary can change the structure of the party but only after he consults with the CPD Party Congress; which usually agree with the General Secretary considering he is the highest power in the CPD. *'Central Committee of the People' The Central Committee of the People is the highest power in the CPD, it is headed by the General Secretary and contains the senior political staff of the CPD, most of these men/women are party members who will become ministers of the government if the party takes office. Central Committee members are also among the first and foremost to be campaigning and to be elected to the Dorvik Reichstag. *'CPD Party Congress' Each year every registered member of the CPD comes to Vinisk at the party headquarters and there the CPD members decide on policy, their manifesto for the year any changes they wish to make, major bills that need to be proposed and anything else that might arise during the conference. The CPD Party Congress also elects the Central Committee of the People; it is rare to have changes to the Central Committee of the People except when a member dies or is implicated in a major scandal. The CPD congress is presided over by the General Secretary and the Premier (most senior minister). =External Organization of the CPD= *'National level' The Communist Party of Dorvik is lead by the General Secretary and their senior political staff, known as the Central Committee of the People or CCP. The senior political staff are those who are to be selected to become the heads of the ministries in the government if the party takes offices. From there the leadership is regional; and is brought together for meetings every 4 months. *'Regional level' Each Autonomous District has a Regional Party Office or an RPO for short, the RPOs are led by a District Leader, under him/her is a deputy district leader. From there each RPO has different branches of departments; each varies based on their needs, most hold 2 or 3 departments within the office; they usually include a district problems department, a PR department and a form of youth wing. *'City level' Every city in Dorvik has a City Party Office'' or a '''CPO for short. The CPOs are lead by a City Leader and under the City Leader comes the Deputy City Leader. The CPOs are usually small in the smaller cities and larger in the major ones, the larger CPOs share the same building with the Regional Party Offices typically.